


Alpha-mates: Chapter-5

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two rival alphas forced into a mating bond.<br/>This part: Chapter-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha-mates: Chapter-5

**Chapter-5**

“No, Chris... He’s my mate........... I know that, but-...........yeah, yeah. I-..........Chris!”

Jared paused outside his study, not wanting to intrude on the alpha’s privacy. He hesitated, wondering if he should come back after a few minutes when he heard Jensen’s exclamation; curiosity piqued, he waited just out of sight.

“No, you will not refer to Jared like that... Yes! You have to recognize that-.......” a sigh, “Chris, we are mated.....no, dude! I understood the first five times you said that.... It’s not funny!”

The alpha was obviously having an argument with this ‘Chris- person’ and the sudden, unexpected desire to soothe the man surprised him: _apparently the mating-bond was more potent that he had given it credit._

He was debating acting on his instincts when Jensen’s words blindsided him- ‘Chris, for the last time- I will not tolerate you calling my mate names. And no, I don’t care if Jay doesn’t feel the same way.”

Jared blinked. _No, he was not tearing up- something must have fallen in._

Choosing not to wait another minute, he knocked softly on the door and marched in at the alpha’s nod. Jensen flashed a tired smile at him as he finished the call.

“Man, sometimes I really wonder how Chris and I became friends.”

“I get the same feeling with Chad.” The words left his mouth without his permission.

Jensen snorted.

“Ummm... dinner’s ready.” Jared said after a moment.

“Yeah?” Jensen asked distractedly, eyes glued to something on his bookshelf.

Jared followed his gaze, “Tolkien?”

“Uh- yeah. He’s my favourite author.” Jensen admitted, moving to take a closer look at the titles. He whistled when he noticed the rest of what took up his shelves. “Dude, Tolkien and Shakespeare?”

“I know it’s weird.”

“Not weird... its-” Jensen paused, searching for a suitable word.

“Freaky?”

“I was going to say eclectic, but I guess ‘freaky’ works just as well.”

Jared smiled, “What’s your all time favourite movie?”

“Umm...Star Wars?” The older man replied as he followed Jared to the dining room.

“Man, I think we can actually be friends.”

Jensen guffawed, “What if I had said something like _The Notebook?”_

“You would have guaranteed yourself a lifetime of teasing.”

Jensen was still smiling as he heaped pasta on his plate, “You’re a science fiction geek, then?”

“I wouldn’t say _geek_ , but yeah, I do enjoy it a bit more than its normal to, I suppose.” Jared confessed, pleased to note that the alpha did not appear to shy away from his cooking. Given their history, it was absurd how easy they were with each other, and the cautious part of his brain warned him not to let down his guard too much.

“Dessert?”  He asked once they had both pushed away their plates and had to stifle his laughter at the sheer adorability of Jensen’s pleased expression.

“Sure, what are we having?”

He walked to the freezer, “Ummm, Rocky Road?”

Jensen’s snort had him replaying his own words in his head and he shook his head at the unintentional pun. “I meant the ice-cream, dumbass!”

“Sure you did.” The older man agreed, poker-face in place; and Jared burst out laughing again. He could not remember the last time he had laughed this much during the course of a meal. He was about to comment on that when the ringing of the phone interrupted them.

“Would you get that, please?”

Jensen nodded as he moved to answer the call, “Padelecki residence.”

Jared let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding, happy to find the other alpha did not automatically assume rights to Jared’s property. Lost in his thoughts, it took him a moment to notice that Jensen’s expression had grown shuttered. The man had his eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously trying to reign in his temper.

“Mr. Murrey, please-....... No, I agree-”

_Mr. Murrey? Chad was on the line???_

The realisation forced him out of his stupor and he hurried over, quickly taking the phone in an attempt to contain the situation. He winced as he heard the last part of his friend’s diatribe.

_Chad was actually threatening the alpha with bodily harm??? Damn, it would be funny if not for the gravity of the situation._

Concern for the beta had him turning pleading eyes to the alpha; and although his mate’s face was curiously blank, he felt himself relax when the man simply gave a curt nod and moved away.

“Chad-”

The angry words stopped abruptly as he heard the sharp intake of a breath. “Jared? Oh god, I’m so glad to hear your voice... Are you okay? That bastard hasn’t hurt you has he? ‘Coz I swear, I’ll kill him myself if he tries anything...”

Jared laughed, “Slow down, dude... I’m fine.”

“Fine? How can you be fine? I heard about the verdict, Jaybird; I’m so sorry... Please don’t tell me that he has you jumping through the hoops at his command already...?”

“Dude! What are you talking about?”

“He turned you, didn’t he?”

“No.” Jared paused, “Ackles did not have me turned, Chad.”

“He didn’t?”

“No, actually... he has been rather good to me so far.” He admitted grudgingly.

“But- but the verdict said you two would have to be mated-”

“We opted for an alpha-mating.”

“Ackles agreed to that?”Chad sounded incredulous.

“He was the one who suggested it in the first place.” Jared confessed.

 There was silence from the other end as his friend mulled over what he had said. Tensing more with each second that passed without a word from the other side, Jared finally broke the silence, “Chad?”

“Something doesn’t add up, Jaybird... Why on earth would Ackles be nice to you?”

“I have no clue.”

“He hasn’t said anything?”

“When I asked, he just pointed out that we are mated now.”

“Jaybird, have- have you two, you know?”

“Hmm?” It took a minute for him to understand what his friend was insinuating, “What? No, Dude! Why would you even ask that?”

“You said you are mated, Jared. It’s kinda expected between couples... especially newly mated ones.”

“Shit!”

“Maybe,” his friend ventured hesitantly, “he’s trying to soften you up?”

“Not gonna work.” Jared declared petulantly, “That’s not going to happen...ever!”

“Tell me if he tries anything, okay? I’ll take care of it.”

Jared had to laugh at his friend’s protective tone, “You do realize that he’s an alpha, right?”

“And I’m still unmated, Jaybird...” Exasperation leaked into Chad’s voice.

“I know, I’m sorry... look, I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“Be careful.”

He hummed his agreement before disconnecting the call. Jensen was waiting for him back at the table, his face an unreadable mask.

“I’m sorry about-” Jared began; wanting to soothe any feather’s Chad might have ruffled with his antagonistic comments.

The older male waved him off, “I’m pretty sure you would have gotten a similar welcome-speech from Chris, so believe me; it’s cool.”

“Chad’s a beta, Jen; you’re not planning to-” He trailed off uncertainly.

“To take out my ire on your friend?” Jensen finished.

Jared nodded miserably.

“No, he was just watching out for you, Jay-”

“But the things he said-” Jared interrupted. He knew he was acting like a dog with a bone, but he could not help wanting to shield his reckless friend.

“The things he said just confirm how protective he is of you. I respect that, Jared.”

He nodded, not wholly convinced, but it was better than nothing.

Jared fidgeted as the evening wore on, the easy camaraderie of a few moments ago shattered by the phone call. As they finished the ice-cream in silence, he found himself wondering whether it was him or Jensen who felt the foreignness of their situation more keenly- Chad’s words a reminder to just who they were mingling with.

It was only a few more minutes before Jared decided to cut his losses, “Time to hit the hay?”

Jensen raised an incredulous eyebrow as he checked his watch, “Already?”

“Umm, yeah,” he scratched the back of his head, “Early to bed, early to rise, and all that?”

“Oh, okay...” The man hesitated, “Would you mind if I borrow one of your books?”

“You’re a night owl.” It was not a question.

“Is that going to be a problem?” The older alpha seemed reluctant to trample across any invisible boundaries.

“No, no... Of course not!” Jared hastened to reassure.

“Uh... I don’t mean to pry, but at what time are you up?”

Jared startled at the question, “Six-thirty, why?”

Jensen let out a heartfelt sigh, before grumbling a quiet ‘okay’.

Even knowing that it was probably going to sound condescending, he felt compelled to point out, “You don’t have to wake up early unless you want to.”

“You won’t mind if I sleep in?”

“Nah... Just, tell me when you want breakfast.”

“Around eight?”

“Yeah, that’s... that’s perfect.” Jared agreed, choosing not to voice the fact that he usually had breakfast at that hour himself.

“Alright-y then, goodnight?” Jensen’s voice lilted up at the end, turning his words into a question.

“Yeah-yeah... Goodnight, Jensen.”

They both paused in front of their respective doors, awkwardly staring at each other before Jensen gave a firm nod and stepped into his room. Jared stared at the closed door for a moment longer before entering his own room- an inexplicable feeling of loss weighing him down. _It’s not like he had ever shared his bed with someone- barring random hook-ups- and yet, barely having spent two nights with the alpha, he strangely felt bereft to sleep alone again._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


End file.
